Rosie Winchester
by winchestertrio
Summary: Dean has come back from hell to his little brother and sister. What secrets are they all hiding from each other. Yeah, I might suck at summaries. takes place in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Name Rosanna Elizabeth Winchester

Nickname Rosie

Age 16

Birthday 15-Sep

Gender Female

Hometown Sioux Falls, SD

Occupation Demonhunting

Powers Sensing demons and stuff

Likes Reading, Hunting Action

Dislikes Research, Grave-digging

Favorite Music AC/DC, Led Zepplin, CCR, Metalica

Height 5'5"

Eye Color Hazel

Hair Color Light Brown, blue dip dyes

Hair Type Wavy

Posture Depends on Mood

* * *

><p>"<em>At 'em boys." Lilith commanded her hounds. She opened the door and I could feel the breeze as the hellhounds hurtled themselves at Dean. Sam and I were forced to watch by the invisible force holding us against the wall. I felt tears sting my eyes as I watch my eldest brother getting mutilated by the invisible dogs. I couldn't watch, I broke down into sobs, and then it got quiet. I caught Dean's lifeless eyes, their once fresh forest green now dark and sad. Then, it all disappeared leaving me alone with my grief.<em>

I jolted up from my pillow, my eyes wet with unshed tears. I quietly sobbed pulling my knees to my chest for comfort. After a few minutes, the sobs died down and I heard two voices downstairs. One was coming from Bobby, and the other one was familiar but I couldn't place it. I rubbed my sore eyes as I got out of bed to see who the mystery guest was. I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could, and snuck into the kitchen. I listened to the conversation, or at least what I could make out of it.

"She's barely eaten anything since you left." Bobby explained to the man. "She's also waking up with nightmares with the little sleep she gets." He finished. God, I hope he's not talking to another therapist.

Yeah, I said another. It was two months after my brother had been damned to eternity in hell. I had eaten anything, slept, or talked much since that night. My other brother had also left saying he needed to get out and do something. I had stayed at Bobby's and kept being the body that had nobody home. A week later Bobby brought in a therapist. I might have chased him out after he told me straight up, I was depressed.

Back to the point, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bobby walked into the kitchen, grabbing two beers. He gave me a sad smile. "Someone's here to see you." He finally said.

I looked up at him. "It better not be another damn therapist." I nearly hissed. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. In no way was I expecting to see him standing there. My eyes had to do a double take. When I figured that it was actually him my eyes filled with more tears. "Dean?" my shaky voice asked.

"It's me, Rosie." He smiled. Before he could move any closer I threw myself at him. I let the tears fall. Despite being buried for four months he still smelled like his usual leather and motor oil which I have grown to feel safe around. We finally broke the hug and sat down together on the couch.

"How did you get out?" I finally asked.

"So you didn't have anything to do with it?" he said almost relieved. "I don't know, last thing I remember is being a hellhound plaything and then I wake up in a coffin." He explained. "I got to a gas station to get food, water, and to call Bobby, Sam, anybody and I find this on my shoulder." He says as he lifts up his sleeve to reveal a hand print. I put my hand up to it and all of the sudden got really dizzy. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that I have these powers to sense a demon or some such that started after Dean went to hell. I still haven't told anybody about them.

"Woah, easy. You okay?" Dean grabbed my wrist.

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy." I answered looking up at Dean. I could tell that he didn't believe me, but thankfully he didn't push.

"So where is Sammy boy?" Dean asked looking from me to Bobby.

"The idjit left to find a way to get you back." Bobby responded for me.

"Well," Dean started. "Let's go find the kid."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think. There are more chapters coming. Please send me a review, tell me what I did right, what I did wrong. please..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2 for you guys. Thank you all for the kind reviews. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>After Bobby explained that once Sam took off, he got really quiet. Dean called Sam's phone company to get his location. After about five minutes, Dean told us to pack up, saying that Sammy is in Pontiac, IL.<p>

A few hours later, we arrived at the hotel that Sammy's phone GPS led us to. We could tell he was there because so was the beloved Impala. Bobby asked the guy at the main desk where he could find Sam, using some mostly bogus excuse for why he need to know the room number. We headed up to the room. Bobby and Dean shared a look wondering who was going to knock, but knowing it was going to take a while for them to decide, I took it upon myself. A few moments passed before a woman, who had more skin showing than clothes, opened the door, looking as if she expected somebody else.

"Who knew it took three people to deliver a pizza." She said.

"This must be a wrong…" Dean stopped mid-sentence, as he saw Sam walk into view. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam look changed from a confused yet happy look, to a look of complete anger. He strode towards the door and pulled out a silver knife. Before we had a chance to stop him he attacked Dean with it. "What are you?" Sam demanded, while Bobby and I seemed to be succeeding at pulling the giant off of Dean.

"What like you didn't have anything to do with this?!" Dean retorts. Sam just gave him a look.

"Do what?" he asked still seemingly pissed, as he relaxed.

"Wait a minute?" the girl in her underwear piped in. "Are you guys, like, together?" she asked collecting all of her stuff.

"No," I said giving a small cough to hide my brewing laughter. "They're my idiot brothers." She looked between the three of us, and at Bobby standing in the corner staying out of the drama, and walked out with a reddening face.

Once Sam closed the door, Dean started firing questions. "What did it cost you to bring me back? What kind of deal did you make?"

"You think I made a deal? There was no deal, Dean!" Sam nearly yelled. "There was no deal because no demon would deal. You had to continue rotting in hell and there was nothing that Rosie or I could do. It's not like Rosie even tried." He spat. Those last words cut me like knife, I knew they were mostly true, but that didn't stop my emotions from getting the best of me. I knew he regretted the words as soon as they came out, yet I still stormed out into the hall and sat against the wall.

Sam and Dean engulfed each other in a bear hug.

"Well, the good news is that it wasn't another Winchester to have hell in their future." Bobby spoke up from his place in the corner, as the brother's released the other from the hug.

"I have been looking for Lilith since I left Bobby's." Sam said filling them in on the minor details of what he was doing for the two months after he left Bobby's. "I've also been tracking down a couple of demons from Tennessee headed here yesterday." He finished.

"That's the day Dean came back." I started walking back in, feeling that I needed to be part of the conversation.

"Well, before we go after these sons of bitches, we should figure out who raised Dean from Hell." Bobby said easing the tension between Sam and me. "I know a psychic that can help."

"Well, let me pack up." Sam spoke. "Dean?" Dean looked up from his jacket that seemed to be very interesting. "Do remember anything about Hell?"

After a bit of hesitation, "No, not much." _Liar. _I could tell he was lying, but I didn't bring it up.

Dean excused himself, and Bobby and I sat in a comfortable silence for a little while until Sam walked out with a duffel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him throw me an 'I'm-sorry-about-what-I-said' look. As soon as Dean walked out of the bathroom door everybody was eager to leave.

We got to the parking lot as Bobby started explaining were this place was. "Her place is about four hours up the highway. Try to keep up." He remarked as he watched Dean practically hug his baby. I wasn't exactly sure if he was listening to Bobby, as I heard him whisper sweet nothings to the Impala. Once he got inside, he looked like he was about to have an outburst.

"I told you to take care of her, not to douche her up!" It took everything I was worth not to burst out laughing at Dean's reaction to Sam's baby music playing, once he started the car.

I leaned forward and rested my chin on the seat back. "I think a little Led Zeppelin would do. How about you?" I said as-a-matter-of-factly. Dean just nodded his head, pulling out the tape.

"Good choice!" he responded, as he finished re-settling in. And soon we were on our way up the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was mostly quiet; Rosie was passed out on the back seat blasting her iPod.

"So how did you Rosie get out?" Dean said, breaking the silence. "You know after…"

"Lilith attacked me with this really bright light. It apparently backfired, she freaked, than bailed." Sam explained. "And no, I haven't been using my powers." He said sternly, and Dean giving a small chuckle.

"She seems to have matured more since four months ago." Dean said, glancing in the rear view mirror. "Oh shit! I missed her birthday!" he exclaimed, quiet enough to not make Rosie wake up.

"She turned 15 a couple days ago…" Sam nodded, because he had forgotten it as well.

"Did you know how bad she had been dealing with it?" Dean asked out of nowhere. "Well, I'll tell you, it's not good. Hell, she probably is getting more sleep here in this car than in the past four months." Dean explained.

* * *

><p>By the time we finally arrived at the psychic's place it was dark, and that seemed to make it dark and eerie.<p>

"I'm just going to wait in here." I said. To be completely honest, I was nervous, like really nervous.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll text you if anything happens." Giving a reassuring, "I'll be fine." They just nodded.

They walked in and were greeted by a black-haired woman. "Pamela Barnes." She introduced. "You must be this Dean Winchester; Bobby was talking to me about." She said, looking at Dean, who was very focused on the tattoo on her low-back, which read, 'Jesse Forever.' She gave a chuckle. "Jesse obviously wasn't forever, but his loss can be your gain." She paused before she added, "You're invited too grumpy." Looking at Sam.

Dean turned around a gave Sam a death look, "You. Are. Not. Invited."

* * *

><p><em>It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rivals." <em>I sing along with my IPod. I stop singing I start sensing something, thankfully not a demon, coming towards the car. I pull my headphones out and look out of the window to see a man in a trenchcoat. I lay back on the seat, knowing he saw me but pretending he didn't. All of the sudden he was in the front seat, staring at me with an emotionless face.

I could sense something in him, but not the sense I'd get from demons.

"What are you?" I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord." Did he just say angel? His face seemed to change to show slight confusion. "You seem different from the people in there." He said tilting his head in direction of the house.

I snapped out of my trance, "I have a feeling you know why that is, don't you." I responded. As soon as I opened my eyes from a blink, he was gone. I searched around the car, and the area around the car, having the feeling that I just saw a ghost.

The four people sat there in a circle, holding hands except Pamela, who had her hand on the handprint on Dean's shoulder. Their eyes are all closed as Pamela starts chanting. "I invoke, conjure, and command thee to appear unto me before this circle!" nothing happens. "I invoke, conjure, and command thee to appear unto me before this circle." This time the TV flickers on to a screen full of static. "I invoke, conjure, and command thee to appear unto me before this circle!" The feedback kicks in and the candles flare up. "Castiel?" she pauses, "Sorry, no, Castiel I don't scare that easy. Something is whispering to me, calling my name, warning me to turn back." She hesitates again. "Show me your face!" The static and the high pitched screeching get even louder. "Show me your face, now!"

Pamela's eyes shoot open, showing everyone in the circle the small flames engulfing them. The fire goes out leaving her eyes looking like black pits, as she falls to the ground. The boys surround her to help her, and find that whatever this thing it must have been strong, for it has burned her eyes out of their sockets.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello guys. This seems late to me. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they are very much appreciated. -R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everybody, sorry its been so long, I had a long moment of writers block. Anyway, I hope that you like the new chapter.

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that her eyes just burned out of their sockets?" I asked confused as hell

"Yeah, but we got a name, Castiel."Dean said his eyes never straying from the road. "But, for right now, we are going back to Pontiac and getting a motel, and breakfast."

An hour later, Sammy was asleep, and my iPod was dead. "Hey Dean?" He gave me a quick acknowledging glance in the rear view mirror. I knew with the subject I was about to bring up I'd have to tread lightly. "I noticed that when Sam asked you about Hell, you hesitated." I could see him tense up a bit. "Relax, I'm not going to push, I just want you know that if you want to talk about it, I'm here, Sammy's here, hell I'm sure Bobby would listen."

"No chick flick moments." I could hear the smirk on his face.

We walked into a diner, sat down, and immediately a waitress came over to take out order. When she left, this major headache hit me.

"Hey, Rosie, you all right?" Sam asked, worried.

"Peachy." I responded still holding my throbbing head. It soon subsided, as the waitress came back over, I caught the boys sending worried glances at each other.

"Here's your pie." The waitress said, setting down in front of Dean and sitting down in the empty seat.

"What the hell-" I started, but was stopped when everybody in the restaurant's eyes turned black. "Aw shit." I mumbled standing up, only to be pushed back down into my seat again by the demon possessed cook.

"You guys are the demons I tracked heading here, aren't you?" Sam asked in a serious tone.

"Surprise!" she said, her tone dripping with attitude. She looks at Dean her black eyes filled with hatred, "So, what makes you so special, to get a 'get out of the pit free' card? Huh?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean responded. It put a hidden smirk on me and Sam's face, but not the demon's.

"Shut your ugly face, before I shut it for you!" the waitress snarled.

"Come on, Sammy, Rosie." Dean looked at us before making eye contact with the demons again. "We're leaving." We walked out without argument.

"What the hell Dean!?" Sam yelled. "We could have exorcized them."

"Just leave it be, I doubt they'll stay there long." Dean responded getting into the family Chevy.

I am sitting on the bed opposite Dean, who was passed out, listening to my iPod playing Bohemian Rhapsody and putting the finish touches on my anchor drawing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam getting ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Out," Sam responded. "I'll be back in a couple hours." I shook my head still curious about what he has to go for at 22:30 (A/N: sorry, I normally use military time, so for those who don't know, that is 10:30pm.), something's defiantly up. I got back to my music for no more than five minutes when feedback on the TV cut in, and Dean shot straight up. All of the sudden, this high pitch squeal started, and with it a headache. Dean ran over to me, as I start sliding down to the floor, clutching my head, to cover me up from the now shattering glass.

Bobby's headlights flashed through the cracked window and the noise stopped, Bobby walked in looking at the huge mess in the room.

"The hell happened in here?" he said, looking at Dean comforting me on the floor.

"Castiel came back." Dean said, "Rosie, hey you okay?" He asked quietly, understanding the headache giving me sensitivity to noise. I shook my head, gently, holding thumbs up to him. "Bobby, we need to find this thing. Soon." He looked around. "Wait, where's Sam?" I still might have the aftershock of the headache, but I am able to talk.

"He went out, he didn't tell me where, but he said it would take him a few hours." I answered the question.

"We should try to find this thing now, while he's gone." Dean said. "Are you two up for this?" he asked.

"We could use Sam's help on this one." Bobby reasoned. "Let's wait—"

"No," I said. "Dean's right, we should do it now. Sam would just try to stop us."

Then I guess I should get the stuff ready." Bobby concluded.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey I also want to let you guys know for the next two- three months I wont be as constant. I am captaining the publicity branch of an art show in April, for those of you who are Pittsburghers, its called Art All Night. I am also going to be starting up volleyball and practices are everyday (except Sunday) and sadly, school comes before this with the time I do get. But, I will try to get Chap. 5 up soon.

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know she's back. I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. Well I tried.

* * *

><p>*Sam's POV*<p>

I made my way into the diner where those demons were nesting; Dean was an idiot for not wanting to exorcise them then and there. I walked in the glass in the door, broken. I looked at the surroundings hearing Crazy being played on the jukebox and finding the few of the employees on floor with their eyes burned out of their skulls. I took note of this. All of the sudden I was knocked to the ground by the, still possessed, crazy waitress.

We scuffle for a minute or two, until I see that her eyes are burned out too. But, how could she tell it was me?

"I could smell your soul a mile away." She said, seemingly reading my mind.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"We're dead, all of us! It's the end!" She responded cryptically.

"What. Did. You. See?" I asked a little harsher this time.

"Go to Hell." She said back.

"Fine," I say, giving up, "I was about to say the same thing to you." I put my hand out and concentrate. I hear the waitress start to cough and feel the demon leaving the waitress' body. The lifeless, demonless, body falls to the floor and the demon's smoke goes through the floor. I run towards the woman but realize I was too late. "Damn"

"You're getting pretty slick there, Sam, better all the time." I hear a woman's voice that surely had belonged to Ruby.

"What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?" I ask in a 'WTF' way.

"I have no idea." She continues. "But, human souls can't just walk out of Hell, the sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can do something like that, not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?" I ask.

"Nothing I have ever seen before." She answers.

* * *

><p>*Rosie's POV*<p>

I sit in the corner of this big ass building, every inch of the walls and ceiling covered in spiritual glyphs spray painted on. I looked over the arsenal of 'magic' weapons Dean and Bobby had laid on the table.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Bobby states. I think he is right, but then again is it really worth arguing about this to Dean.

"Just start the chant." Dean says giving a serious look, hiding the nervousness he really felt underneath.

* * *

><p>*Sam POV*<p>

"How are you going to tell, Dean and the other one? Ruby asked with obvious attitude.

"Hey 'the other one' has a name. And I plan on telling them when the time is right. I don't know what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't if I trust you. What I do know, is that I'm saving people, and stopping demons, it feels good. I want to keep going."

* * *

><p>*Rosie's POV*<p>

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked, obviously getting impatient. Just as he said that the door opened, blowing me over sense of awe. It was Castiel, I felt it. The light fixtures from above shatter, raining down upon the center of the room. Then he walks in, over the Devil's Trap, and not reacting to the rock salt bullets.

He finally ends up at Dean who's hiding the silver blade in his sleeve.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who dripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." He says. He throws a quick glance in my direction, giving me a furrowed brow. '_What was that look for?'_

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean replies with smart ass attitude, stabbing him in the chest. Cas just simply pulls out the blade like it was nothing. I see Bobby about to come at him with an iron pipe, but to no avail when without even looking grabbed the object. He swings around holding two fingers up to the old hunter's forehead, and making him pass out.

"We need to talk, Dean." Cas says in his deep monotone voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord." Cas replies, seeming a little confused at the moment, his attention elsewhere.

"Yeah, sure…" he said, his tone dripping sarcasm.

"That's your problem Dean, you don't have faith." Cas stated sternly. All of the sudden, the room fills with a flickering light, and the outline of unmistakable wings spread against the opposite wall. I think they forgot about me back here in the corner.

"Well some angel you are." I said butting into the conversation. "Burning that poor woman's eyes." I finished giving Cas a stern look.

He looked down at his feet, "I tried to warn her, my true form can be too much for someone to take." He looked up at me with an apologetic look. _'Did I just get through to an angel?'_

"Next time lower the volume." Dean interjected breaking a short silence. He gave a small chuckle.

"My apologies, I thought you were a gifted individual who can hear my true voice, like your sister." My head shot up at those words, and Dean just gave me a disbelieving look. "I borrowed this body, my vessel." He must of noticed that Dean and I were about to argue so he added a quick, "don't worry he prayed for this.

"Wait, I still don't understand, why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel gave as a shitty answer.

"Not for us Winchester's. In all honesty, nothing ever goes as we want or plan it to." I respond to Castiel's remark. "So, why _did_ you do it?" I asked again hoping for a straight answer.

"Because," Castiel started, "God commanded it. We have work for you."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, same thing goes send me reviews telling me what I need to improve of change. Okay thanks, I'll try to make time to get the next chapter up but don't hold your breath.


End file.
